


Sneaky

by daddyduck286



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Daisysous, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot, Humor, I can't stop my self from shipping this ship to the extent I'm writing a fan fic, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sousy, Time Travel, fun time, on the job, sneaky, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyduck286/pseuds/daddyduck286
Summary: Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa have a secret relationship.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> I never write so if this is bad I'm so sorry. I have read literally ever single Sousy fic on this site so I have decided to write my own. So please enjoy.

Daniel Sousa and Daisy Johnson had a secret relationship. Sousa would spend most of his nights in her room and left before the rest of the zephyr woke up. When everyone was leaving their bunks he was at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. No one questioned it; they all assumed he was an early riser, but Daisy knew why.

Some nights he would listen to her about the future while he softly strokes her hair before they fell asleep or she would snuggle against his chest while he tells old S.S.R stories sharing soft kisses. Other nights soft kissing goes into mind blowing intercouse. Daniel was nervous at first because in his time it was always marriage then sex but Daisy reassured him it was okay and she had an implant that would protect them from a surprise pregancy. 

The only time they got alone besides at night was when on missions or in some random room on the zephyr that no one rarely used. On missions their usual cover was that they were engaged. Ever since Sousa saved her from Gideon it's just been their go to cover. He would always rub her back affectionately, giving her sweet kisses on the cheek when walking to the recon location. 

At mission briefings, Daniel and Daisy would always chose to sit next to each other. Holding hands under the tabled. Fingers lingering on legs. While she was arguing with Mack to let her go on the Jiaying mission he was rubbing her hand under the table. 

It was the small things that made Daisy fall in love with him quickly. In the mornings after their nights spent together he would always pour her a cup of coffee. Asking if her arms are okay after quaking without her gauntlets for too long. Making her tea when she has nightmares and rubs her back while tears run down her face making sure she's okay. 

By the time they make it back to the year 2020. They are reunited with Jemma’s husband Fitz. Daniel takes Daisy on a real date but it's more like she takes him on a date. As they walk out of the base they are stopped by Daisy’s surgot father who tells Daniel that he will kill him if he breaks her heart. May gives him a glare while they walk out of the base as a warning he assumes. Jemma looks lovingly at the pair and Fitz is just confused on how he was here. Mack is trying his best to catch Fitz up on the newest recruit to the team and Deke just gives him a thumbs up. 

They walk around town having fun and showing Daniel how much life has changed. They make bets on how long it will take the team to realize how long they've been together. They have dinner at a local restaurant enjoying life without sible and the cronocoms. 

By the time that they get back to base they see all of their team members laughing in the common room drinking bears.

“Wanna Join them?” Daisy asked Daniel

“Sure why not” Daniel responded 

“When their tipsy they say stupid shit that can be used as blackmail later on so keep a ear out” Daiys joked

Daniel chucked as they made their way to the couch. They sat down and Daisy cuddled up to Daniel while he put her arm around her. The team noticed their arrival and said their hellos. They quickly joined into the conversation sharing stories about time travel and Fitz told everyone what he did while he was hidden away. The conversation slowly died down and everyone started having their own small private conversions. Daisy and Daniel were quietly talking about an old recon mission among other things, laughing quietly. 

“I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.” He whispered to her before he sweetly kissed her goodbye 

“Okay” Daisy responded “Do you know where it is”

“Yeah” Daniel answered 

Daisy watched Daniel leaving the room with such ease after Jemma gave him a new leg. By the time she turned around to join a conversation, all talk in the room had stopped.  
“Daisy you look happy” May spoke

“I am really happy” Daisy repsoned 

Jemma quickly realized “Daisy, you must of had a good date because you never show PDA”

“It was a good date it was very fun and enjoyable, it was easy talking to him after all of those recon mission we did” Daisy shared

That's when it started to click in everyone's head. They all clicked something different but they were all on target.

“Daisy would you care to share how long this has been going on?” questioned Coulson.

Before she could answer Yo-Yo spoke up and claimed “This wasn't your first date was it!”

She tried to keep a straight face when they started to ask questions slash realize this is wasn’t their ‘first date’ 

Before she had a chance to answer Daniel stolled back into the room and sat back down next to daisy. He looked down at daisy and then looked around the room and asked “what happened?”

Before anyone can ask anymore questions she tells a simple phrase “We’ve been made and you owe me twenty bucks” 

“Damn” he's sighs and pulls out his wallet and hands her a twenty

Coulson speaks up and asks his simple question again “Daisy would you care to share how long this has been going on?” 

“About 37 years”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked it I have an idea for a squeal.


End file.
